Celebrating Christmas
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: It's almost Christmas back on Earth, and Bloom shows the rest of the Winx Club how she celebrated used to celebrate the season.


**Dial R 4 Infinity**

**presents**

**Celebrating Christmas**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Well, I didn't think I was going to write a Winx Club Christmas thing, but I did.

**Disclaimer: **I think we know who doesn't own these characters.

**Dedication: **To TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead , Chibi Horsewoman , Starlit Phantomess, and Annie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was approaching December 25th on Earth. All over, people were preparing for what is probably the biggest holiday of the year.

Even though Bloom was not on Earth, she absolutely refused to let that minor detail stop her from celebrating Christmas.

When Flora entered the dorm room she shared with Bloom, she found the other girl standing on a chair and hanging a sprig of mistletoe on the ceiling.

Unfamiliar with Earth customs, Flora had to ask, "Bloom, what are you doing?"

"I'm hanging up mistletoe." Bloom replied.

"Okay."

Bloom hopped down off the chair, and walked over to a pine tree she had brought in.

"Ah! What did you do to that tree?!?" Flora freaked out.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I used a spell to get in here. And I'll just use another one to reattach it to its roots when I'm done with it." Bloom explained.

"Okay. So, what are you going to do with it?" Flora asked.

Before Flora could answer, Stella burst into the room. "Guess what!" She said. "I just found the cutest outfit…what's with the tree?"

"It's Christmas time on Earth, and one of the ways we celebrate is by decorating a Christmas tree." Bloom explained.

Just then the remaining three members of the Winx Club burst into the room. "Do you guys want to go to the mall?" Layla asked. Then she noticed the tree. "What's with the tree?"

Bloom quickly explained it, and then Tecna said, "How are you going to decorate this tree?"

Bloom turned to her closet and pulled out a box. "I'll show you." She said.

A few minutes later the tree was wrapped with lights and draped with tinsel. "You guys wanna help me put the ornaments on?" Bloom asked.

The rest of the Winx Club was glad to help. In a few minute the tree was decorated.

"So, what now?" Musa asked.

"Now this." Bloom said. She plugged the tree lights into the socket, and the other fairies watched in amazement as the tree lit up.

"Whoa," Stella was duly impressed. "So Bloom, how about we help you celebrate Christmats?"

"Christmas." Bloom corrected her. "And sure. You guys can go to the kitchen and start making these." Bloom thrust a recipe into Tecna's hand as she headed for the door. "I've got to go to Magix and pick some stuff up." A moment later Bloom was gone, and the rest of the Winx Club crowded around Tecna to she what the recipe said.

"Sugar Cookies?" Layla read. "How do you make those? All this is is a list of ingredients and how much of each thing to put in."

Tecna flipped the card over. "Look, there are instructions on the back."

**XXXXXX**

Bloom came back an hour later, having somewhat successfully found what she was looking for.

She set cookie cutters, sprinkles, frosting, and cinnamon rounds on a table in the kitchen, and then turned and saw…

… a disaster.

Half the kitchen – and the pixies- were covered and flour, Flora was acting like she was on a sugar buzz, and Stella was whining.

"You got flour all over my new outfit." She told Layla stiffly. Stella was wearing a new halter top and hip-hugging jeans.

"Well, we're covered in flour." Amore told her.

"What happened here?" Bloom asked.

"Can'tyoutell? The recipewasadisasterthecookiedoughwenteverywhereandsodidtheflourandIthinkIhaveasugarbuzz." (Translation: Can't you tell? The recipe was a disaster, the cookie dough went everywhere and so did the flour and I think I have a sugar buzz.) Flora raced around the room until she ran into something and fell flat on her back. After that there was dead silence in the room.

"Did you make any cookies?" Bloom asked.

"I did!" Stella said cheerfully.

Just then an alarm went off.

"Yeah!" Stella clapped her hands. "My cookie is done."

"Umm…Stella, that's not the timer." Musa told her. "That's the smoke alarm."

The girls (except Flora) turned and looked at the stove, which choose that moment to spontaneously combust. As if to add insult to injury, Ms. Griselda choose that moment to walk into the room.

**Later, after the girls got out of Ms. Faragonda's office…**

"Well, at least Ms. Faragonda agreed to let us make cookies." Bloom tried to be optimistic.

"Yeah…as long as you stayed in the room," Musa told her.

"And Flora stayed out of the sugar." Layla added.

Flora grinned.

"But when we're done we have to clean the kitchen." Stella moaned.

"It could be worse." Bloom tried to stay optimistic. "At least it's not the whole school."

Stella gave her a nasty look. "This shirt is dry clean only! Do you know how much this is going to cost me?"

Nevertheless, the girls went back to kitchen. Under Bloom's watchful eye, the next batch of cookie dough and cookies came out correctly. The girls mixed dough, rolled out the cookies, cut them out, and baked them. Finally, though, they were done.

"Now what?" Tecna wanted to know.

"Once they cool down, we decorate them." Bloom explained.

"How do you do that?" Flora asked.

"Wait until the cookies cool, and then I'll show you."

And so, about an hour later, the girls returned to the kitchen to 'decorate cookies.'

"This is really simple." Bloom said as she set the carton of frosting, sprinkles, and butter knives in the center of the table. "Use the knife to put some frosting on the cookie, but a leave the edges of the cookie unfrosted. Then you put some sprinkles on."

The girls quickly got the hang of it, until…

"Bloom, did you get any pink sprinkles?" Stella asked as she carefully frosted a star.

"No. Why?" Bloom, who was putting green sprinkles on a Christmas tree, replied.

"Because I want the sprinkles on this cookie to match the color of my halter top." Stella replied. She waved a hand over the container of red sprinkles and changed their color to pink.

It was then a realization dawned on Musa. "We attend a magical school and learn how to use magic in everyday life and it never dawned on us to use magic on the cookies?" She muttered to Tecna.

"The authoress might have had something to do with that." Tecna replied. "Us using magic would have considerably shortened the story.

**XXXXXX**

Three days later, it was December 24th.

"It's Christmas Eve on Earth." Bloom announced that night. "Back on Earth, this is when we would hang up our stockings by the chimney and put out cookies for Santa Claus.

The girls were all sleeping over in Musa and Tecna's room that night. A quick glance around the dorm room quickly revealed the obvious lack of a chimney.

"But that shouldn't matter." Tecna said. "Santa Claus? I've heard of him. He's a magical creature, and a chimney, or lack of it, wouldn't stop a magical creature."

"Let's just go to bed." Stella suggested. The rest of the girls agreed with her and they went to bed.

Flora was the first one up the next morning. It was Tuesday, plant watering day. (And she had to get up pretty early in the morning to water all those plants.)

When she got back to the dorm room, she saw a bunch of wrapped packages under Bloom's Christmas tree. Surprised, she walked over to the tree, knelt down, and picked up one of the packages. It had a tag on it that read 'To Stella.' She checked the other packages and found one for each of the Winx Club and the guys.

Flora hurried back to Stella's room and woke up Layla. Layla tried to say something, but Flora clapped a hand over her mouth. "Not a word. You'll wake the others. But you have to come see this."

So Layla got dressed and they headed down to the dorm room that Flora shared with Bloom.

"Look." Flora pointed under the tree. "There's a gift there for everyone."

Bloom walked into the room a moment later, rubbing her eye sleepily. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Someone left presents under the tree for us." Layla said.

"Then let's wake up the other girls and tell them to get dressed and get in here so we can open our presents." Bloom, now wide awake, said.

"We'll have to call the guys, too." Flora added. "There are gifts there for them, too."

So a short time later the Winx Club and the Specialists were gathered in Bloom's room, opening their presents. After a brief explanation of Christmas for the benefit of the specialists, they opened their presents. Everything was going great, until…

Stella eagerly tore the wrapping of her gift, opened the box and pulled out a necklace.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, and then she realized something. "Hey, this looks just like that necklace I saw on Sparx."

Musa then turned to look at Bloom. "You put the presents under the tree, didn't you?"

"What? Of course I didn't." Bloom said.

But by now, everyone was looking at her.

"Okay, I did." Bloom confessed. "On Earth me and my parents would put the gifts under the tree the night before Christmas and in the morning we'd pretend that Santa had visited during the night."

"Well, I think it's really cool." Sky said.

"Yeah, and besides, this flower is so pretty." Flora said, looking at the orchid Bloom had gotten for her. "Thanks Bloom."

"Thank you." Everyone else chorused.

"Now let's have some cookies." Stella said as she linked arms with Brandon. "You have to try the ones I decorated."

Riven, meanwhile, had noticed the mistletoe hanging off the roof. "What is this for?" he asked as he walked under it.

Bloom grinned, grabbed Musa's arm and through her towards Riven, who caught her as before she ran into him.

"According to traditions on Earth, when a couple meets under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." Bloom said.

Riven and Musa both blushed, then quickly kissed. The others grinned, except for Stella, who asked, "Can we get those cookies now?"

The others laughed, and they all left to get some cookies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Yeah, this is what happens when I make sugar cookies and my mind goes wandering away. Anyway, the pink sprinkles part came from something I saw on the Winx Club's "blog" on 4kids (.) tv. It was supposedly that Bloom made pumkin cookies with her parents to celebrate Halloween, and at Alfea she made them with Stella, who insited on frosting one purple to match her dress.

**Nyoshi:** Or something like that.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** So I decided to do something like it. Anyway, please Review and tell us what you thought.

_Merry Christmas!_


End file.
